Carnival
by perfeccionista12
Summary: Edward surprises Bella by taking her to a carnival. But what happens when Alice and Emmet decide to kidnap Bella for themselves? A little fluff, some humor....Enjoy! Post Eclipse.PRE -Breaking Dawn. Rated T because I'm PaRaNoId...
1. Surprise

**Disclaim****er:** All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer...sigh

**BPOV**

"Edward, please…" I begged. We were driving in Edward's Volvo. Where? I have no idea. I've been begging him to let me take off this blindfold for the last ten minutes. I huffed. He knew how much I hated surprises.

"We're almost there," he assured me, his velvet voice brimming with excitement. Since he didn't say no, I quickly reached behind my head to try to untie the blindfold from my eyes, keywordbeing _tried._ Edward's hand caught mine before I could even touch the knot. I began to pout.

He chuckled. " Nice try, Bella," he murmured before kissing my palm and then trailing his lips on every finger before moving to my third finger, that was now holding my engagement ring, and kissed it gently. I sighed, he always knows how to distract me.

I was brought out of my trance when I felt the engine stop and felt Edward's cool breath in my ear. "We're here," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. Before I asked where 'here' was, the passenger door opened. Edward took my hand and helped me out of the car, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to his side. We walked for a moment and then he stopped. He came around behind me and untied the offensive piece of fabric. I quickly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness. When my eyes finally adjusted, I gasped. The first thing that caught my eye was a huge Ferris wheel twinkled with assorted colored lights. Then I saw the classic teacups, along with a haunted house, a mirror maze, go-karts, bumper cars, you name it, they had it. I smiled. This was definitely going to be fun. I haven't been to a carnival since I was in Phoenix when I was about 12.

"Bella?" Edward called, watching my reaction.

"Thank you, Edward!" I practically yelled, throwing myself at him and kissing his neck, then his cheek, and finally his lips. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization until, once again, I had to breathe. He chuckled and I gave him a questioning look.

"If I knew you would have such a great response to a surprise, I would have gotten you somethi-" he began but I immediately cut him off with my finger to his lips.

"Don't push it," I murmured, smiling at him, my happiness and excitement overwhelming anything else. He smiled at me and kissed my finger before taking my hand gently in his, entwining our fingers together. He stared deep into my eyes and my breath caught. There he goes 'dazzling' me again. He chuckled again, probably at my expression, and began pulling me toward the entrance.

" Come on, they're getting impatient, " he said, amusement coloring his velvet voice. Oh. So that's what he was laughing at. Wait a minute…

" They?" I asked, bemused, finally clearing the last of the fuzziness that was left from Edward's gaze. But before Edward could answer, I heard Alice's light voice…

"Bella!" she squealed, her voice making me jump in Edward's arms. I heard Emmett chuckle as she kissed me on my cheek " I'm so excited! We're gonna have _so_ much fun" she exclaimed. Something about her last statement warned me to stay alert, but I ignored it, too excited to care. I turned around in Edward's arms. I saw all the Cullens standing around us. I blushed a little, wondering how long they'd been standing there. Esme came and gave me a sweet motherly hug.

"How are you dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Excited," I answered her eagerly.

She laughed and returned back to Carlisle's side taking his hand. Carlisle me a smile and a gentle nod " Bella," he said.

" So are you _REALLY_ excited Bella?" Emmet asked. I looked at him confused for a moment.

" Ye-" then I cut myself off, realizing the double meaning in his words. Immediately I ducked my blushing face in Edward's chest. I felt him rumble with low growls. Edward was about to lunge for Emmet, who was now clutching onto Rosalie for suport, when I placed my hand on his chest.

"Not here," I said softly. He looked at me pleadingly. I smiled and whispered in his ear " When we get home you can have a better crack at him." He smiled at me then kissed me on my forehead.

"This isn't over," he said threateningly to his favorite 'big' brother.

Emmet stopped laughing long enough to say " Whatever, dude." I turned back around to continue my previously interrupted conversation.

"Hi, Carlisle," I answered politely. " Hey Rosalie," I said. Ever since the engagement she showed less resentment toward me and I was ever so grateful for that.

"Hey, Bella" she greeted sweetly, giving me a small smile.

"Jasper," I said giving him a light nod and a smile.

"Hey, Bella" he said, still chuckling at what just happened.

"Awww, no love for your big brother, Bella?" Emmet asked in mock sadness. " I thought you loved me," he whined giving me puppy dog eyes. Everyone laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

" Of course I didn't forget you Emmet," I said. " How can I, look at you!" I said teasingly. He growled a playful growl and before I knew it, I was in a breath-taking bear hug.

"Emmet…can't…breathe" I said my voice barely above a whisper, but I knew he would hear it.

" Oh, sorry," he said as he set me down, as I was encircled by Edward's arms again.

" Alright, Alright, enough already," Alice said a little annoyed. "Let's go!" she squeaked grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him toward the entrance . Emmet gave me a mischievous grin as he took Rosalie's hand and began leading her inside. Esme gave me a knowing smile before taking Carlisle's hand and strolling in after them. I looked at Edward and he was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"Emmet and Alice keep blocking me, planning something, no doubt" he said warily. I smiled up at him and pecked his cheek, too excited to care about that right now. They were probably just…hmmm. I trailed off in my mind. He smiled back at me, distracting me from my thoughts, excitement now dancing in his golden eyes. "Let's go, love" he said, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me toward the entrance. Edward paid for our tickets- I don't even _want _to know how many, or how _much_ he spent on them alone. We walked inside and I gasped, taking in the area around me…

**well...how was that? I am going to put up more chapters (obviously =) but please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Oh no

**EPOV**

I led Bella into the carnival. I bought the tickets and caught Bella eying the substantial amount of tickets I bought for us. I let out a low chuckle as Bella grimaced and turned to take in her surroundings. I stared at her intently, trying to understand the thoughts going through her glorious head. I saw her gaze adoringly at the bumper cars. She stared in awe at the attraction for a moment before turning to me.

"Oh Edward!" she squealed, excited. I loved seeing her like this, happy, careless, joyous. Her brown eyes shining with anticipation and excitement, making my dead heart melt. Looking into her eyes, I knew that she would have fun. I smiled at her, happy to see her happy. "I'm so excited, can we get on, please…" she begged. I just chuckled. My silly, sweet, adorable Bella.

" Of course, love, you don't even have to ask. Your wish is my command." I told her sincerely.

**BPOV**

"Thank You" I said before kissing him on his cheek and pulling him towards the bumper cars. He gave the man our tickets and the man smiled at me. I blushed and hid my face on Edward's shoulder. He growled lightly, no doubt from what he was thinking. I gave him a reassuring smile and a light kiss on his lips. He smiled at me and pulled me toward one of the cars. He helped me into a blue car, number 1. I looked at him quizzically and he smiled.

"It suits you" he said simply, as he shrugged. I laughed as he headed off to another car. His was red, blood red, with no number on it. Good. He was worth _way _too much more to put a number on. I smiled at him as he settled gracefully into the seat.

**APOV **

**While that was happening…**

I was walking out of the haunted house, hold hands with Jasper. He looked at me and smiled lovingly. "So, where do you want to go ne-" I trailed off, getting a vision…

_Start vision…_

_Bella was walking with Edward into the bumper cars arena…_

I tuned out the rest of the vision, I didn't need to be physic to know that Edward wanted to get Bella. I smiled knowing that this was gonna be perfect.

"Emmet, come over here we're at the haunted house," I said at vampire speed, knowing he would hear me. After three seconds, I saw Emmet and Rosalie coming, hand in hand toward us. I smiled at him and tapped my index finger on my temple, signaling him to block his thoughts. Emmet smiled ,nodding his head and gave Rosalie one of those _'looks_'_. _Poor Edward. Jasper and Rosalie looked confused. " Alright, they're at the bumper cars," I said motioning them to go. Jasper and I started walking and I looked up at him. He looked down at me, confused. I laughed and said " Jasper can you do one thing for me and don't ask why?" I said sweetly, using my all-too persuasive seductive voice. Like a charm, it worked.

"Sure, what do you need, darling?" he replied smoothly. I smiled at him. I love him so much. I began to block my thoughts, translating _Romeo and Juliet _into German.

"When I leave with Bella," I said quickly, still managing to block my thoughts in the process. " I need you to hold Edward back," I finished. He looked at me weirdly, and then opening his mouth before closing it again, remembering our deal.

"Fine," he mumbled. I pecked him on his lips as a thank you and I noticed Bella in a daze. I gracefully walked over to her…

**BPOV**

I was so excited that I didn't even notice Alice.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" she called before settling in next to me. I felt the warmth rise in my face, and I gave a sheepish grin and everyone laughed. _Everyone?_ Yep. Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were all here. I noticed that we took up all the cars, everyone had their own cars except for me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmet give the attendant some money, probably asking for a longer ride. Once they were all settled in, which didn't take long, we were off . This was one thing I could do. I stepped on the pedal and backed away from Edward as he shot after me. I smiled at him. Oh, he had _no _idea. I quickly swerved and crashed into Jasper. I heard Alice giggle.

"HA!" I said as I quickly turned around, trying to get anyone I could before Edward finally caught up to me.

"Right, Bella" Alice said suddenly. I quickly turned to my right and saw Edward crash into Emmet. I laughed at them a I drove away. This area was quite spacious, different from the ones back in Phoenix. I refocused my self quickly as I turned back around waving to Edward and blowing him a kiss before crashing into Carlisle. He actually looked a bit shaken, as his attention was all focused on Esme. She smiled at me and I giggled.

"Uh Oh," I heard Alice say. I was too overcome by my laughter that I didn't notice Everyone surrounding us. 'Oh no' was right. I tried to turn around but was blocked by Carlise and Esme. I turned my head looking all around me. Everyone had an evil smirk plasterd on their gorgeous faces. All of a sudden I jerked forward, being hit by all sides and nowhere left to turn. I laughed a little, still a little stunned by their sudden attack. Soon everyone joined in, we were all laughing merrily.

"Alright, you guys, other people want a turn," the attendant said, sounding slightly irritated. Alice grabbed my hand and began pulling me out of the car. I followed her, barely slipping through the large crowd of eager teenagers. I was still laughing, until I realized that we weren't stopping, once we were clear of the crowd.

"Alice, shouldn't we be waiting for the others?" I asked, confused. She looked back at me and smiled an evil smile. I swallowed loudly and felt my heart thumping was up to something. Oh no…

**EPOV**

I heard Bella's melodious laugh as we all crashed into her at once. The sight of my Bella's joyous state made me laugh with her. Soon all of us were laughing. I hopped out of the car and began walking toward Bella. A crowd of teenagers all began running in. _Way_ over the maximum occupancy. I began to make my way through the crowd, when I noticed that a brunette was walking out the of the arena, being pulled by a small pixie.

'_Bye-Bye, Edward' _her thoughts sang, teasingly. I growled lightly, earning myself a few stares, but was too beyond them to care. I was about to chase after them, until Jasper grabbed my shoulder tightly and pulled me out of sight from the humans. I tried to get myself out of Jasper's grasp, that was now around my torso, keeping me in place.

"WHERE ARE THEY GOING JASPER?!" I snarled, growling fiercely, trying to get to my Bella. What if she gets hurt? What if they forget to feed her? Panic washed through me twisting my stomach. I suddenly felt very calm. "Don't. You. Dare." I said menacingly, he was going to pay for this…

I watched in dreaded agony as my life, my _heart_ gets into the car and is driven off by my pixie sister and Emmet. They. Will. _Pay_.

**So... how did I do with the POVs? _Please review and tell me if it was ok....._**

**I should have the next one up in one to three days.**


	3. Pit Stop

_Previously…_

_I watched in dreaded agony as my life, my __**heart**__ gets into the car and is driven off by my pixie sister and Emmet. They. Will. __**Pay**__._

**EPOV**

**After she gets in the car…**

Jasper waited until the car was out of sight until he finally let go. I turned around quickly to grab him by his shirt collar. I stared at him menacingly.

"Where. Did. They. Go." I hissed, trying to keep my temper under control, with little success. Truth be told, the only thing that was stopping me from tearing him apart right here and now, were two things:

One, despite everything that is _about _to happen tonight, Bella wouldn't be happy with me if I ripped Jasper apart, and I don't want to disappoint her. I sighed as I realized this and loosened my grip, _very_ slightly as I continued my reasoning.

Two, tearing him apart would expose us. I doubt it will be easy to explain tearing someone apart as they put themselves together again. Yea, that one wouldn't go well. I released my hold on him.

"Where." I repeated, as he still didn't answer my question.

"I don't know, Alice just told me to hold you back while she and Emmet left with Bella, she made me promise before she told me what it is she even wanted me to do," he said pathetically. I felt a wave of calm hit me. I glared at him, and he stopped.

"Now is _not _the time to play peacemaker, Jasper," I told him icily. _'Sorry' _he thought. I gave him a slight nod before I turned to the completely oblivious Rosalie.

"Rose, do you know where they're going?" I asked hopeful, though I doubt she had any clue.

"Nope" she said popping the 'p'. Great.

"Okay, since _neither_ of you did _anything _to help me, you ARE going to help now," I growled. They both nodded, a little shaken. I'm glad that Carlisle and Esme left to go have some 'alone time'. Now they'll have no idea what I am going to do to my siblings when I get my hands on them. Rosalie and Jasper followed behind me as I hastily walked over to my Volvo. I backed out of the parking lot and headed off to the highway in pursuit of this dreaded game of keep away.

**BPOV**

**Back to present…**

"Alice, where are you taking me?" I asked, completely irritated. I knew that she wouldn't tell me but I figured I could try.

"We're making a pit stop so that we can get a few things" she answered. I was surprised that she told me, but not enough for it to go unnoticed that she didn't answer my question.

"That's just _great, _Alice_, _" I answered sarcastically " but I asked _where_ are we going?" I was getting angry.

"Oh, don't worry Bella, yeesh, Edward will come and get you soon, we just want to have some fun with you. Don't you like hanging out with us?" Emmet asked, pretending to be hurt. As usual, I fell for it.

"Of course I do ,Emmet, I jus-"

"GREAT" his voice was booming, " then just relax, and let us have our fun with Edward," he pleaded. I sighed and settled into the seat, missing Edward's cold, strong arms around me.

"Fine, Emmet," I said, defeated. It's not like I would have a chance of winning. I suddenly felt very tired. I sighed as I laid across the seat and drifted off to sleep…

**EmPOV**

" Take this exit to Port Angeles," Alice said. I quickly turned onto the exit and noticed the sign for the Port Angeles Mall coming up. Aw man. I don't want to go to the mall. We'll be here_ forever_.

"Alice, why are we going to the mall?" I whined, voicing my thoughts.

"Oh calm down, Emmet. I won't be in there long. I'm just going to get us a few outfits. I doubt you want to stay in the same clothes for three days, do you?" she reasoned.

"Fine, but hurry up," I said. She closed her eyes, probing the future, I guess. I wish I had powers. Then I can read Edward's mind. Hmmm…I wonder what he thinks about…hmmm…Oh. Wait. Right. _Bella. _HA! Oh well, at least I'm strong. That comes in handy.

"No, Edward is going to be here in ten minutes!" she screeched, breaking me from my reverie. Bella stirred in her sleep, and blinked her eyes lazily.

"Oh, good you're up. Come on, Edward will be here soon," Alice screeched.

Bella's eyes brightened, and she smiled.

"Oh, don't get too excited, he won't find us, we just have to get out the car so that we can lose him in the mall," Alice said surely.

Bella's eyes tightened and narrowed. I chuckled. She glared at me which just made me laugh harder. "I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly. I smiled. As if she had a choice.

Alice sighed deeply and began to walk away. "Emmet," she said. That was all I needed. I hopped out of my Jeep and grabbed Bella out the backseat, placing her feet firmly on the ground. I locked the doors and grabbed Bella's wrist, gently, pulling her toward the mall all in five seconds flat. She protested, trying to break her wrist free. I laughed. When we got in the mall I turned to see her glaring at me. I fought back a laugh.

"Bella, come on, let's go shopping," I said, perfectly imitating Alice's voice. I saw Alice glare at me, a small smile tugging at her lips. I turned and saw Bella fighting back a smile. I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she laughed. I began pulling her again but she hesitated. I turned around again looking at her quizzically.

"Um, Emmet? I'm not going to run away, can you let go now?" she asked, staring pointedly at her wrist. I chuckled and released her wrist and put my hand on the small of her back, guiding her into each store, as Alice bought God- knows what. I heard Edward's car pull up and smiled.

" Alice?" I said, wondering if she knew he was here. She nodded and pointed to her head. I nodded and began thinking about my Rosie. Her hips when she walks, her long, soft hair, her lips when she- then I heard Edward growl. He was close. I chuckled and looked at Alice. She merely nodded again, my plan would work. I began picturing Bella at the Guess store, trying to make it look as real as possible. I immediately began blocking my thoughts as if I had made a mistake. _' yea you left me so damaged, damaged, I thought that I should let you know' _I sang in my head. Bella looked at us as if we were crazy and shook her head. I shrugged and took her hand, pulling her back toward my Jeep, Alice right behind us. I started the engine as Alice put the bags in the trunk, and Bella buckled her seatbelt. Good choice. Hmm…I wonder what Rosie is doing…

"GO!" Alice roared at me, making Bella jump in her seat. I snapped out of my thoughts and drove out toward our next location. Alice let out a relieved sigh. " Oh, good, he's just getting in the car, that puts us a half hour ahead, then he'll come in our general direction, but he'll need gas. That'll put us an hour ahead of him. Just enough time to get the rest of our supplies," Alice said at vampire speed. Bella glared at us, annoyed again. I gave her a sheepish grin and she rolled her eyes to the window.

"You know, you can't be zoning out like that," Alice chided.

"Sorry," I mumbled. She patted me on the shoulder and gave me a knowing smile. I gave her a broad smile.

_Phase One: Pit Stop- Complete_. I thought triumphantly.

**So... how'd you like it? Next chapter will be up VERY SOON. Please review. =)**


	4. Supplies

**_Bella and Edward's POV during Chapter 3: Pit Stop_**

_**BPOV**_

_**(after she fell asleep…)**_

_I felt consciousness take over me again as I heard Emmet's voice._

"_Alice, why are we going to the mall?" he whined. I stayed quiet, feigning sleep. Hopefully, I will hear something about where we are going. The mall. What mall?_

"_Oh calm down, Emmet. I won't be in there long. I'm just going to get us a few outfits. I doubt you want to stay in the same clothes for three days, do you?" she reasoned. _

"_Fine, but hurry up," he grumbled. I held back a laugh at how childish and defeated he sounded. HA. Now he knows how it feels._

_Alice was silent for a moment. I guess she was checking the future. I wanted to see, but I fought back the urge to open my eyes. _

"_No, Edward is going to be here in ten minutes!" she screeched. I flinched at her sudden outburst and I knew they noticed. I opened my eyes and blinked slowly, sleep still heavy in my eyes. "Oh, good you're up. Come on, Edward will be here soon," Alice yelled at me. Edward was coming to get me. My hero. I smiled but it didn't last._

"_Oh, don't get too excited, he won't find us, we just have to get out the car so that we can lose him in the mall," Alice said surely. I thought of a way to escape: I could always scream, or stall, or somehow find a way to call him. I decided to go with my first option. They would quickly catch onto the other ones. Yes, screaming would work. Well, it would've worked before Alice give me a glare so scary, the thought dropped from my head like rock. I immediately dropped my smile and glared at my soon to be sister through narrowed eyes. I knew I was defeated. __Again. _Emmet chuckled and I turned my glare to him and he just laughed again.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said firmly. I knew it was a lost cause, but I had to try. Emmet smiled a menacing smile. I kept my glare firm, masking my fear.

Alice sighed deeply and began to walk away. "Emmet," she said. It sounded more like a command. Too fast for my eyes to catch, he managed to set me on my feet and drag me by my wrist into the mall, ignoring my protests. I tried to release my wrist from his grasp, which seemed to humor him. Stupid, inhumanly strong vampire. I glared at the back of his head. We stepped into the mall and he looked at me, still glaring at him. I saw the corners of his lips tugging up at the corners.

"Bella, come on, let's go shopping," he said, perfectly imitating Alice's high voice. His huge build contrasted with the light voice. I tried to hide my smile but he turned back to me and wiggled his eyebrows. That did it. I laughed. Seeming to take that as permission, he began pulling me further into the mall. I hesitated and he looked at me, confusedly.

"Um, Emmet? I'm not going to run away, can you let go now?" I said staring at my wrist.

He merely chuckled again and moved his hand to my back, guiding me into each store. I came to notice that we were at Port Angeles Mall. Ugh. Even when I'm being kidnapped, Alice manages to play some form of Bella Barbie. We were now on the lower level of the mall, in yet another designer store. I gave up naming stores after the _first_ one, just letting Emmet guide me. They wouldn't let me out of their sight. Even when I had a 'human moment' Alice came into the bathroom, to my utter embarrassment.

I wondered how long we were going to be away. How long I was going to be away from Edward, to be exact. I saw Alice nod discreetly and scratch her head. Scratch? No, vampires don't scratch. I looked at Emmet, and he had a smile plastered on his face, like he was deep in thought. Thought. Edward. Edward was here. I was going to scream, following my initial plan, but then I remembered Alice's ferocious glare and shied away from the idea. I sighed inwardly. Edward was so close, but yet so far away. Alice can be so scary for someone so small. For once, I wish Edward _could_ hear my thoughts. Sigh. I refocused on the current situation and looked at them before shaking my head in disgrace, my poor, poor soon to be siblings. They were _Edward _bait. I was brought back to my thoughts-_again-_when I noticed that I was at the Jeep again. Without thinking, I hopped back into the Jeep and buckled my seatbelt, remembering their need for speed. I heard the trunk close, and not seconds later…

"GO!" Alice roared, making me jump. Emmet seemed to refocus his thoughts and drive off. Where? _Again, _I had absolutely no clue! I saw Alice talking to Emmet in vampire speed. I glared at them. Stupid, abnormally fast vampire conversations. Emmet turned and gave me an apologetic grin. I rolled my eyes to the window…

**EPOV**

**(after they drove away…)**

I sped down the highway, swerving around all the unsuspecting drivers. I was focusing on finding Emmet and Alice's thoughts. Surely, they couldn't block their thought for too long, could they? My unspoken questions were answered when a careless Emmet involuntarily let me in..

***************************( That **_**whole **_**conversation-until they're in the last store…)********************************

I cut in front of a white Honda Pilot. I ignored the honking as I squeezed in front of him. I needed to see my angel. After seeing her in Emmet's mind, I felt the need to wrap my arms around her and comfort her. The urge to hold her in my arms was overbearing. I made my way toward the Port Angeles Mall, knowing I was so, so close.

' _Edward, calm down, please, I can feel your anxiety, remember?' _Jasper pleaded pathetically_. _I rather enjoyed the silence that Jasper interrupted. It _was_ partially _his _fault that Bella wasn't with me right now, anyway. I ignored him and continued driving, listening intently for Emmet's thoughts. He was singing the Pepto-Bismol song. I sighed. Emmet can really be an idiot sometimes. I was even more frustrated when I realized that Alice was completely guarded, not a thought came to me except random songs.

I pulled into the first spot I could find, not even bothering to find Emmett's Jeep.

"Wait here," I told them. They both nodded and I ran, at human speed to the back entrance.

I walked in, and Emmet slipped once again. Bella was at the Guess store in the upper level, staring blankly at some shirts. Then Emmet retreated back to singing, blocking me once again. I smiled darkly as I realized that I would have Bella in my arms once again. I ran up the stairs and into the store where my angel would be. I quickly looked around and noticed that she wasn't here. She. Wasn't. Here. Emmet _tricked_ me. I heard the faint sound of Emmet's Jeep pulling away too late. I ran back to my car, absolutely fuming. I sat in the seat and pinched the bridge of my nose. Bella, _my_ Bella, was in the same building as me and I missed her. That was, by far, my _worst_ attempt at getting to her. I didn't even _try_ to smell her. I groaned, completely frustrated at myself. I was so eager to see her that I didn't even _consider_ the possibility of them trying to trick me. How stupid. I was surprised to hear Rosalie…

' _Edward, we'll get Bella back.'_ she thought confidently. I slowly nodded my head. I would get Bella back, I just knew that it was _a lot_ later than I wanted. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Jasper scrunched miserably in his seat. I sighed and tried to calm myself. Jasper relaxed visibly and gave a small smile.

'_Thanks' _he thought. I gave a wavering smile back and started the car. I backed out of the lot and began speeding again, toward…Seattle? I grew aggravated again, but tried to contain myself for Jasper's sake. I was swerving in and out of lanes, slowing when I heard police officers' minds. We were starting to make some ground when I saw the gas light come on. Damn. I pulled took the next exit and pulled into the nearest gas station. I filled the tank and got back in the car. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12: 00, midnight. I'd guess that we were about and hour behind them by now. I sighed as I pulled out and sped back down the highway…

_**Chapter 4: Supplies**_

**BPOV**

I stared out the window, looking at the blur that was cars and trees that we passed by. I sighed. Alice was on her laptop, shopping, no doubt. Wait, when did she bring that? Probably before they left for the carnival. I sighed. I returned back to my previous thoughts about Edward. I missed his voice, his laugh, his smile. I needed to hear his voice. I smiled, remembering the phone Edward had given me _'in case of emergency' _I remembered rolling my eyes before, but now I was thankful. I pulled the phone out my pocket and pressed speed dial number 1. It didn't finish the first ring before I heard his velvet voice…

"Bella?" he answered anxiously. I sighed at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, Edward," I said a little sadly, still missing him. Once I heard his voice, I wanted, _needed_ more.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I thought you…Oh, Bella, I'm sorry…" he trailed off. He sounded so guilty.

"Edward, calm down, it's not your fault, _please _stop apologizing" I pleaded. I heard him take a deep breath, and I think I heard him thank Jasper also.

" How are you feeling, are you alright?" he asked, pure concern in his voice.

" I'm fine, I'm just hungry," I saw Alice look back at me, then Emmet, and she pulled out a deli sandwich and bottle of lemonade from somewhere and handed it to me. Where did she get this at? When? " Never mind the hungry part," I muttered and Alice chuckled. I heard Edward breathe a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked. _I_ was concerned this time.

"Yes, _please_ stop worrying about me. I just want you to keep yourself safe, okay?" he pleaded. I hated the sadness in his voice.

" Okay, Edward, for your sake I will try to manage the equilibrium in my body for more coordination and alter the danger magnet until you get to me, just give me a few minutes to configure it, alright?" I said sarcastically, trying to lighten his mood. It worked . He chuckled lightly and I reveled in the sound.

"That's all I ask, love. Can I speak to Alice?" he said. I handed the phone to Alice. I opened my sandwich and took a big bite. Yum! I ate my sandwich as I listened to Alice and Edward's conversation…

**APOV**

"Hello," I answered sweetly.

"Alice, where are you taking her?" Edward asked, irritated.

" Seattle. Edward, don't worry. She'll have fun," I tried to calm him down.

"Sure, Alice, my _fiancée_ has been so gracefully taken away from me, by my own siblings, no less, and I'm desperately missing her but, there's nothing to worry about, as I'll see her sometime in the next two days. Of course, nothing to worry about." he said, annoyed.

I didn't say anything, waiting for him to calm down. He sighed.

"Where are you going, Alice?" he asked, trying to calm down. It didn't sound like he was achieving _that_ goal.

"I won't tell you that yet. But calm down, Edward, she'll be fine. She's gonna have fun," I repeated.

"Put Bella on the phone," he said, ignoring my response. I handed the phone to Bella…

**BPOV**

I just finished my sandwich. It was delicious. I took a sip of the lemonade. Right after I wiped my hands, Alice handed me the phone. I took it slowly.

"Edward?" I said.

"Bella, I have to go, but I will talk to you soon, okay?" he said sadly.

"Ok, Edward, I love you," I said warily. I suddenly felt _very_ tired. I looked at the dashboard and saw that it was 1:30. Wow. A whole day had passed. I heard Edward chuckle lightly.

" I love you too, Bella, you need to get some rest," and then the phone went dead. I handed the phone back to Alice and I laid across the seat again and drifted off to sleep again…

**EmPOV**

I saw Bella drift slowly asleep. Man, humans sleep _a lot_. I pulled into the 'supplies' store parking lot. Man am I glad they're open twenty four hours.

"You have exactly fifteen minutes to get everything. Do you understand? If you go a second over, I will drag you out by tour ear," she threatened. I knew she was serious, past experiences have told me so. I shuddered at the memory and nodded at her. I hopped out of the car and quietly closed the door behind me, so I wouldn't wake up Bella. I walked into the store and grabbed a basket. "Hey, Welcome to Paintball Zone," a non enthusiastic teenage boy said to me. I swear, people need to be happier these days. I gave him a light nod and proceeded to the aisle with the guns.

I knew we only needed one, for the human. I smiled as I picked out the most Bella-proof one I could find. It was light, but powerful, and held a decent capacity of paintballs. I put the gun in the basket and proceeded to get the rest of the items. I grabbed six different colored paints. I grabbed some padded clothes, again for Bella, and some red and black bandanas, for teams. On my way to the register, I snatched some gloves for Bella. The boy gaped at me as I came up to the counter. I knew he was watching me get some items, but yeesh, he could at least _try_ to hide it. I smiled at him as I handed the basket to him. He closed his mouth and scanned the items. I gave him my credit card. His mouth opened again and I fought back a laugh. He swiped the card and handed it back to me. " T-thank you and h-have a good night," he said, still baffled. I decided to have a little fun. I gave him a broad smile, and heard him gasp. I chuckled as I turned around and walked out the store. Humans are _too _funny. I put the bags in the trunk and closed it again, gently.

I got back in the car, still chuckling at the boy's expression. I turned and saw Alice biting her lip and holding back her laughter, no doubt by what I'd done. I just shrugged and started the engine.

**APOV**

Oh…My…Gosh!

That boy's face was so funny! He looked like he was going to wet his pants. I let out a snort and heard Bella stir in her sleep. I thought I had woken her up but then I heard her sigh and mumble some more about Edward. I sobered up from my silent laughter as Emmet pulled out the parking lot and onto the main roads…

_Phase Two: Supplies-Complete_. I thought happily.

**Sorry this chapter is so long. I wanted to thoroughly explain chapter 3 for any of you who were confused. I hope this helps? If not, tell me, please. Thanks =)**


	5. Hotel

**RPOV**

We were driving down the highway, well, more like speeding. Edward seemed to calm down, but I doubt it was on his own. You can never be sure of your emotions. I felt kind of bad for Edward and Bella- and Edward if you repeat any of this I will rip your Volvo apart- because of my immature siblings. They are probably going to do what they did last time, with me and Emmett:

_Take her to the mall-Check_

_Drive to Seattle-Check_

I heard Edward growl in the front seat. Yep, that's _exactly _what they're going to do. Oh yes, they were going to be sorry. Burning down Esme's house and then _facing_ her will look like a sweet cuddly teddy bear compared to what Edward is going to do to them. I saw Edward nodding his head. Sigh. I'm going to miss Emmy and Ali... Oh my gosh! I _need_ a manicure!…

**JPOV**

I could feel Edward's anxiety and longing for Bella. I felt bad for him, and Bella. But I do know that once he gets her back, oh, I can't even _think_ of what is to come for them.

I began thinking about what Alice was up to. She must have something really good up her sleeve for her to attempt suicide. I know she's been shopping, and that's about it. Hmmm, I wonder what she's been shopping for…I hope she got some new… Edward growled. Oops. Sorry. He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Oh Well. Oh wait! Keep away, shopping…WAR! We're playing War! Ooh, and Alice is doing mate vs. mate. Oh, she's diabolical. I love her…No, we're in war…ah, this reminds me about my human years…

**EPOV**

I was listening to Rosalie's reasoning and Jasper's reminiscence. They were on to something. As much as I hate to admit it, this game of keep away has now turned into a game of War. And they put Bella into it. Oh, they are _mine. _I started to remember Alice's rules for this dreaded game…

_1. Once the game has been started, there is no turning back. No telling Carlisle, or Esme and no surrender._

_2. To win the game, the pursuers (Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper) with have to chase the abductors (Emmett and Alice), to their final destination where they will play a game of war, against each other. Whoever gets their rivals out first, will win the war._

_3. If the pursuer wins, they get the captive back and choose any form of punishment they so choose-without using fire._

_4. If the abductors win, they get to hold the captive until they see fit within a range of one to three days._

I was glad that Alice hadn't updated her rules because there were _many_ loopholes that I could _easily _get around. I didn't make any definite plans, but I will. I took the next exit and drove onto the main roads. I know that they already bought the 'supplies' and they were probably checking into a hotel right now…

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella, wake up we're here," Alice called, shaking my shoulders. I sat up slowly to take in my surroundings. We were parked in front of some hotel. I sighed. Great, more money spending. Well, at least I get to take a long needed shower, I feel _disgusting._ I nodded, so that's what the clothes were for. Wait, why were we here? I internally smacked myself in the forehead. I didn't ask the most obvious question.

"Wait, Alice, why are you doing all this, anyway?" I asked. Alice looked back at me and snorted.

"It's about time you asked that question, Bella! I couldn't tell when you would ask, I guess you weren't paying attention to the obvious," she said with a sincere smile. I smiled back, even though at that moment I felt pretty negligent.

"Hello, welcome to the Watertown Hotel " a friendly voice said to us as we came in through the doors. Emmett gave the woman a friendly smile, which of course made her catch her breath. I giggled at her as she attempted to compose her expression and fix herself up at the same time.

"We're in a game of war, Bella," Alice said simply. I looked at her as though she were crazy.

"War? War with who?" I asked anxiously. Alice rolled her eyes at my expression.

"Well, it used to be just a game of keep away, but now we turned it into a war of mate vs. mate," she said eagerly. Great. I have been kidnapped by my siblings. My fiancé is going to _slaughter_ said siblings. And if that's not **'fun' **enough, I have to go against said , revenge seeking fiancé. All for a little surprise at a random carnival. I groaned. You see, _this_ is why I hate surprises. Okay, well it's not likely that this'll happen all the time. God, I hope not. But, still, this whole scenario just adds to the cons list.

I didn't even notice that Alice was pulling my hand toward the elevator, leading up to our room. It had a huge king sized bed and a whole living area. I sighed. I don't think I'll ever get used to this. And this was just Emmett and Alice! I can't imagine what kind of room _Edward _would get for me. I gaped at the wide screen TV and Jacuzzi tub. It was _huge_!

I went into the living room to find Alice and Emmett arguing over something. I ignored them and went over to the bathroom to take a long needed shower. I stepped into the water, rejoicing in the warmth. I washed my hair with the complementary shampoo and let the warm water soothe me. After what felt like the best shower of my life, I went back into the room in one of the fluffy white robes. I went over to the bed and saw the clothes Alice had picked for me. There was a pair of denim blue jeans with a white tee shirt that had the peace symbol. I laughed, thinking that it was completely ironic. I'm wearing a tee shirt that declares peace, while I'm going to be playing war? Wow. I put on the outfit, grateful when I saw that Alice had given me a pair of White Nikes. I looked myself over in the mirror and grabbed a brush to comb my hair. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and walked out back into the living room…

**APOV**

**(while she's taking a shower…)**

"No, Emmett" I yelled, annoyed. I knew I was going to win this argument, and so did he, but he wouldn't give up.

"Oh, Come on. Why not?" he whined.

"Emmett, you are _not_ getting pink paint for paintballs. They are for Rose. If you want to be pink that bad, then let her hit you out." he looked taken aback, but composed himself quickly.

" Fine, Alice," he said, defeated. I smiled triumphantly. "So who gets what color?" he asked, excited again.

"Okay. Rosalie gets pink, Edward gets blue, Jasper gets yellow, I get red, you get green, and Bella gets orange." I said quickly. Then I got a vision…Oh! "Edward and the others will be here in fifteen minutes," I said as I set up a duffel bag and began placing their paints, bandanas, and clothes in the bag. "Emmett, here," I said tossing him the bag. "run this over to their room. It's two floors down, room 703." Emmett nodded and just as he left, Bella came out from the bedroom. She looked so _cute_ in her outfit! She looked around, confused.

"Where's Emmett?"

"Oh, he went to go drop off some stuff to the suite Edward and the others will be staying at," she looked excited, and then a little disappointed.

"I'm not going to see him until tomorrow, am I?" she said, more like an accusation than a question.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. She shook her head and began looking around the room. I saw her eyes widen in horror, and I followed her gaze to the paintball gun and chuckled. "Don't worry, it's not heavy, for humans I mean, and you won't even fall. You're going to do great!" I said excitedly. She smiled at me and shook her head. She headed back into the room, to call Edward, no doubt…

**EPOV**

We pulled into the hotel, and I handed the keys to an awestruck teenager with baby blue eyes and freckles. He took the keys from my hand and drove away slowly, 'trying to savor the moment as he so put it in his mind. As I walked into the hotel, I smelled something so fragrant, so floral. Bella. She's here. I focused on Alice's thoughts…

'_You're in room 703, Edward, the door is unlocked, the keys are on the coffee table, your 'supplies' are in a bag on the bed with a list of anything you need to know' _she thought triumphantly. I growled softly, making the greeter at the door gasp.

'_oh my, he's __**gorgeous**__! Look at his hair! Those arms! He looks so strong! I wonder if he can…_ I tuned her out before her thoughts got _too_ detailed. I told Rosalie and Jasper about what Alice had just told me. They each nodded and headed upstairs. I decided to try to find Bella. I followed her scent to one of the elevators. I stepped in and was encased by her glorious scent. The burn in my throat was long gone. The longing for _her_ was all I craved. I pressed every button of the floors that were above our floor. After a half hour of agony, I herd my angel's heartbeat. They were on the ninth floor. I ran down the hall until I finally stopped at room 910. I was about to open the door when my phone buzzed…

**BPOV**

I went back in the bedroom to call Edward. As I closed the door I heard Emmett saying something about rainbows. Ugh. I don't even want to know. Then I heard Emmett yet again…

"TOUCHDOWN!" I think its safe to say he was watching football. And I assume Alice was on her laptop shopping, _again. _I sighed and pressed speed dial. Again, it rang once before he answered…

"Bella? How are you, love?" he asked sweetly. I smiled, glad to hear him in a better mood.

"I'm fine. I just miss you. Where are you?" I asked desperately. He chuckled.

"I'm outs-" he began but then I heard a double playing of Alice's angry voice-on the phone and right outside.

"No Edward! You know the rules! You can't visit the captive until Emmett and I say so!" she shrieked. I ran to the door but all I saw was Alice closing the door. I sighed and went back to the room. Stupid, future seeing vampire. I was about to close the door when Alice slipped in and snatched the phone out my hand. She put her hand out, blocking me as I struggled uselessly. After about the fifth try, I gave up.

"Sorry, Edward, you just lost your Bella privileges until tomorrow, at the clearing." she said, fuming. I had to laugh a little. They do know this is a _game_ right? I laughed again, but was silenced by a cold glare by Alice. I bit my lip, trying to hold my giggles. Then I heard an angry Edward yelling into the phone. I sighed as Alice began talking at vampire speed to my fiancé. I sighed and looked at the time, 12:45, Sunday. Man, my sleeping schedule will be so off for school tomorrow. I got ready for bed and laid down in the plush bed. I sighed. Just one more day until I can have my angel back. Well, maybe this will be fun. Alice said I'll do good, so I guess it shouldn't be too bad. I suddenly felt excited. Yes, tomorrow will be fun. Thinking of this, I let unconsciousness take over me…

**A****POV**

**( after she made Edward leave…)**

I cannot _believe_ Edward tried to pull that off. I knew just how to punish him for this. I slipped into Bella's room before she closed the door. I snatched the phone out her hand, put it to my ear, and held Bella back all before she could even say a word.

"Sorry, Edward, you just lost your Bella privileges until tomorrow, at the clearing." I said, angrily. Bella giggled and then laughed. I glared at her and she bit her lip, trying to stop.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BELLA _PRIVILEGES?!_ SHE'S _**MY **_FIANCEE_!" _he said. I walked out of Bella's room. I heard Emmett laughing wildly, clutching his sides on the floor. I smiled.

"Oh, please. You'll see her tomorrow. Yeesh. Don't be so _**dramatic**_. If you want to see her _after_ the war, however, I suggest you start planning, " I said, teasing and threatening at the same time.

"Alice…" he warned. I hung up before he could threaten me. I heard Bella sleeping peacefully. I walked over to an almost sobered up Emmett.

"Okay. Time to plan…" I trailed off. I motioned for Emmett to block his mind and I immediately knew what he was thinking of. Ew. He came back from his thoughts and nodded. We both smiled evilly at each other. This was _so _going to be worth it. Tomorrow is gonna be so much fun! Yes!

_Phase 3: Hotel-Complete._ Ha! I cheered in my head.

**Unfortunately, I will not be able to update for a few days. Midterms. Study time. =( But please review and tell me what you think. I will update as soon and as often as I can. Thanks for your support.**

**Sincerely,**

**-perfeccionista12**


	6. War: Part 1

**EPOV**

_How __**dare**__ Alice forbid me from seeing my Bella_?! After she took her from me in the first place! I went back to my room at vampire speed, absolutely fuming. I went straight to the bedroom, to the duffel bag. I wanted to go to see my angel. I _desperately_ missed her. I was so close…

'_Not a chance, Edward'_ Alice spat in her thoughts. I growled in frustration. Then I heard Jasper's thoughts.

'_Whoa, Edward, calm down I can feel your rage and need. Please.'_ he begged. I tried to compose myself, with Jasper's help, no doubt. There is no _way_ I can control my temper now. I sighed, remembering the one thing that could calm me down. Bella. My angel. My heart. I wanted to call her, but then I saw the time, 1:13. I sighed, knowing she would be sleeping. I opened the bag and saw some clothes, paintballs, and some bandanas. I let out a soft snort at that. Alice really does outdo herself. I picked up the note on top of the bag…

_Dear Pursuers, _

_Obviously, we're in a game of War- Mate edition. Now you all know the rules. If you haven't noticed, I have put your 'necessities' in the bag. You are now team Red. Now, the color assignments are as follows:_

_Rosalie, you are pink, and your clothes are on top. _Rosalie, who was reading over my shoulder, grabbed her clothes and walked off to the bathroom.

_Jasper, sweetie, _I grimaced, _you are yellow and your clothes are under Rose's. _He smiled a little and grabbed his clothes then went to the other room.

_And Edward, you are blue, your clothes are on the bottom. _I grabbed my clothes and continued reading, annoyed that I was even doing this.

_We will meet tomorrow at 3:00 p.m. sharp, at the clearing. If we win, Edward, you can't punish us in any way, and we keep Bella until school starts, without visitation. _I grimaced at those words. _And if you win, you get Bella, and you can punish us without any complaints._

_-Alice_

I looked at the clock. 1:45. I sighed, annoyed. Time was _not_ moving quickly. I grabbed my clothes and dressed quickly in the bathroom. I saw Jasper and Rosalie going over strategies. I walked over to them and sat on the couch, next to Jasper. I listened for Alice or Emmett's thoughts. Surprise, Surprise, they were blocking me. I sighed. Then I began thinking about Bella. I smiled, imagining her fumble with the gun. Then I felt a wave of enthusiasm hit me. I looked at Jasper, but before I could say or do anything, I felt the wave of excitement hit me and I knew I lost that battle. I had to play against my Bella in order to win her back. That was utterly absurd.

"No, we should come from behind, and surround them," Rosalie insisted. I immediately shook my head.

"You can let that plan go, as I'm sure that Alice has seen that already," I said reasonably. Her face turned into disappointment, then lit up again.

"Then let me give you a few ideas, and we won't decide which one until the second we attack," Rosalie said mischievously. I grinned at her. My own enthusiasm beginning to come. Jasper snickered and nodded his head. I grinned evilly, my excitement finally surfacing. We sat the rest of the night planning…

**EmPOV**

"PERFECT!" I yelled. We'd spent the whole night coming up with a perfect plan. We are so going to win! I heard Bella stir in her sleep and Alice gave me a semi- angry glare for waking up Bella. Oh Well, kid has to get up sometime. I smiled as Alice went to Bella's room. I heard Alice shrieking and I smiled, not even bothering to listen to her girly babbling. I hopped up and went to the shopping bag that had my stuff in it. I peeked and saw a pair of black pants with a black long- sleeved t-shirt and black Jordan's. I smiled as I went to go change…

**BPOV**

I was woken up from my slumber when I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"PERFECT!" he yelled. I rolled to my side and sighed, realizing that Edward still wasn't here. I saw Alice come in and smile enthusiastically at me. I smiled a little as I sat up and stretched. I looked at the clock, 12:45.

"Come on Bella! We have to get you ready! Today is the day!" she screeched almost too fast for me to catch. I blinked a few times, processing, and then scrambled to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and grimaced. My hair was-ugh. I can't even say. I was flushed and I had slight purple bruises under my eyes, though I knew Edward would notice. I sighed and stepped into the shower, reveling in it. After I had had my morning routine, I went back into the bedroom and saw the clothes Alice had laid out for me. There were a pair of pitch black sweats, and a black long- sleeved shirt that hugged my curves. I slipped on the pair of black Jordan's, surprised at Alice's ability at getting casual clothes, even if it was for a 'war'. I went back to the bathroom to comb my hair. After I went through all the knots, I through it in a semi- ponytail. I walked out of the room and stopped at the doorway as I saw that Alice and Emmett were dressed the same way, except they made it look like it came hot off the runway. I sighed, feeling insignificant. Just then Emmett came over and took me into a brotherly bear hug. Well, if it's Emmett, then they're pretty much the same thing.

"Emmett…" I gasped. He got the message and set me down as I took a gasp of air into my deprived lungs. Emmett smiled apologetically and I grinned back. It seemed that somehow Emmett had caught on to my insecurities because he then said…

"Don't worry Bella, you look HOT!" he said goofily, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed a little. Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Yea, Bella, besides, Edward's _always_ talking about how beautiful you are," she said teasingly annoyed. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks.

Emmett looked at me and smiled reassuringly. I sighed, releasing my insecurities. I heard my stomach growl and I blushed again. I heard Emmett chuckle and Alice came to my side.

"I ordered you some breakfast, it's in the kitchen," she told me. I nodded and went into the kitchen, if that's what you want to call it. I frowned as I walked over to the table. I felt bad that they spent their money on me like this. I opened the silver lid and saw and omelet with hash browns and toast with some mixed fruit and some orange juice. I stared at the food for a moment before digging in. It was delicious! Just as I was finishing my glass of orange juice, Alice popped her head around the corner.

"Come on, Bella! We have to leave before Edward so we can get ready for War!" she squeaked. I smiled at her. I looked behind her and saw Emmett in the same excited sate that she was in. I sighed and went along with them, not wanting to ruin their fun. It didn't surprise me to see that they already packed our bags and checked us out all in under 5 minutes. We walked hurriedly to the car and I sat in the back. Emmett turned out of the parking lot and sped our way back toward Forks. I actually felt a little bit excited to be included in one of their games. I found myself bouncing slightly in anticipation. I guess between Alice's confidence in how well I would do and the thought of me being able to beat Edward at something. I smiled wider now.

"So, Alice, what's the plan?" she smiled evilly at me and I did the same. She told me the plan and I felt my smile grow wider, if that was even possible. This was going to be good…


	7. War: Part 2

**Disclaimer: Say it…**

**Me: Say what?**

**Disclaimer: You know what…**

**--momentary stare off--**

**Me: Okay, Okay! All the glory goes to the great Stephenie Meyer! There, I said it!**

**Disclaimer: Thank You... --evil laugh--**

**Me: --sob--**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I looked out the window and the last thing I saw was Emmett's Jeep pulling out of the parking lot. I sighed, my angel was so close. I am just going to have to go along with this, not that I really had any choice. I turned around and saw that Rosalie and Jasper were walking out already. Despite myself, I had to smile. I went to the bag, grabbed the bandana and tied it around my wrist. I grabbed my bag of paintballs and headed toward the door.

'_Come on, Edward!,'_ Jasper thought out to me. I ran at vampire speed to the elevator, glad that it was empty. I looked at the clock inside, 1:57. I felt a little bit of relief that I can finally see my love again. The elevator reached the lobby and I stepped outside to my Volvo, Jasper and Rosalie already waiting. I hopped into the driver's seat and took off. Rosalie and Jasper were thinking of the plan, still being undecided. I tried to block them out by thinking of my Bella. It would only be a matter of time now before I get to see her again…

**APOV**

We had just pulled into the opening near the clearing and Emmett parked the car. I hopped out and went to the back. Emmett grabbed all of the things we needed, and took off to set up. I went back around to where Bella was waiting and pulled her onto my back before taking off toward the clearing.

"Um, Alice,?" Bella said. Her tone surprised me. Why did she sound so doubtful?

"Are you sure I'm going to do okay? I mean, I am a klutz after all," she said quietly. Ah, so that was it. She was having doubts. I should be insulted that she didn't have faith in my visions but I could tell that she was a little insecure…

"Of _course_ I'm sure. You're going to do fine. I can't tell you all the details because it's still a bit hazy, plus I want it to be a surprise. And don't worry, we'll protect you from anything that might hurt you. Do you think Edward would let us _exist_ if we let anything happen to you?" I said honestly. I felt her relax and then she said,

"Okay, thanks, Alice, that made me feel a lot better," she said sincerely and the she pecked me on the cheek.

"So are you ready?" I asked evilly. She nodded her head and mirrored my smile. She is going to be a great sister. I smiled at the thought as I ran toward where Emmett had almost all of the inflatable barriers up. I walked over to him and set Bella down.

"So, when are they gonna be here?" Emmett asked excitedly after he had finished inflating the last one. I closed my eyes and probed the future…

"Uh, eight minutes and counting," I said. Bella and Emmett both shared an evil grin. I stifled a gasp. Bella never looked like this nor have I ever seen her so confident. I know Edward would be happy to see it.

"Men, in your positions!," Emmett yelled. Bella and I rolled our eyes but obliged. I grabbed Bella and put her in the perfect spot for our plan. Three minutes before they were to come, I sneaked a peek at the other team's plan... There was nothing there! Oh, they are going to get it… I tuned my thoughts out as I saw a shadow move in the trees…

**EPOV**

I walked into the expanse of the baseball clearing, searching for my angel, only to be disappointed; then I smelled it. The most beautiful scent- the scent that I live for. I heard her glorious heartbeat. I searched frantically for her listening intently to her breathing… I located the area she was at but I couldn't see her.

'_Edward, I have already hidden her in a spot that you would __**never**__ expect to find her in,' _Alice thought out to me, never taking her eyes off Jasper. Then something happened that I would have never expected… Alice slipped. She was so in tune to telling me that I wouldn't find Bella- while also being preoccupied with Jasper- that she just **thought **about it. I felt my involuntary smile as I realized how easy this would be.

I looked at Jasper and nodded in Alice's direction, knowing he would see. He gave a slight smile and growled lightly at Alice. I saw Rose already 'distracting' Emmett. Alice's eyes widened in horror. I watched the vision with her, locating exactly where Bella was.

"Oh, no," she whispered. Emmett's head snapped up and before he could do anything, Rose had him in a situation that I'd rather not explore any more detail on, but, let's just say that he could not possibly move at this moment. **(use your imagination…tee…hee)**

"NOOOOO" they yelled in unison. I smiled wider.

My smile was short lived, however, when I heard Bella's scream. My heart ached at the very sound. I took off into the trees, propelling myself faster with every stride…

**BPOV**

**(a short time before they arrive…)**

Alice perched me up onto one of the branches on a tree that she said would be perfect for shooting. I refused to look down at the ground (I know I would end up falling…or dying from a heart attack, whichever came first), but I _know_ I was high up. I also knew that if Edward knew where Alice had put me, she would cease to exist. I began to think over my part of the plan. It was pretty simple, really, although I'm sure to find a way to make it harder…no. I _can_ do this. I kept repeating in my head. All I had to do was aim for Edward. It would be fun to see the look on his face if I pull this off. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw Alice and Emmett move. They had been stating completely statue- like, so I knew that this meant that they were here. I stayed completely still, not even _daring_ to move. Broken bones is not going to help plus, it would give away my location.

I squinted my eyes and I saw Rosalie stalking out of the trees first, followed by Jasper… I noticed that we were all across from our mates. Rosalie was glaring at Emmett, who was trying to sway her with puppy dog eyes, Jasper and Alice were staring at each other in what can only be described as a challenging glare. Not like the personal, loving gaze I've seen them have. No this one was purely competitive. My eyes finally drifted to my Edward. He looked like he was looking for something, or someone…me. His eyes darted back and forth, glaring at the trees. I wondered if he could just catch my scent or hear my heartbeat, but then I noticed that the wind was blowing in every direction, confusing my scent and sending it everywhere- no doubt Alice's intention and, I'm sure, that she and Emmett are driving Edward crazy in his head. It seemed that I must have been right because he pinched the bridge of his nose and said something, much too low for me to hear. I quickly looked at Alice, but she seemed to be too engrossed in Jasper and vice versa.

He looked up then and the agony was evident in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him but I knew that that would mean a punishment from Alice. I shuddered slightly, thinking of what the core of that punishment would be _shopping._ She would make me go _insane_. I was still having an internal battle with myself weighing the pros and cons of surrendering…

**Pro: **I get to be with Edward.

**Con: **Alice will make me pay. A lot.

**Pro: **No more 'War'.

**Con: **Shopping. Designer labels. _So. Much. Money_…

Still undecided, I regained my focus, slightly to stare into Edward's face. It had been so long since I'd seen him last. My hands were itching no, burning to touch him, but I managed to restrain myself. I watched as his face changed with each new emotion-sadness, annoyance, anger, determination... And then his face turned into a smug grin. I knew that smirk. Just as I noticed, I heard Alice screech and Emmett yell…

"NOOOOO," they screamed in unison. I was immediately suspicious. I subconsciously took a step… big mistake. I had been so engrossed in what was happening that I completely forgot I was on a tree. My foot caught on a branch and I slipped off the tree. I screamed as I fell toward the ground and my hands up to protect my face. All of a sudden I felt the firm grip of two cool strong arms. Edward.

"Bella," he breathed, relief evident in his voice. He showered my face in sweet, loving kisses as he held me in his arms on the ground. I was lost in an Edward induced trance when he abruptly stopped. I looked up at his face. He looked like he was remembering something… then he pulled away slightly. I felt my face slip into a pout and he smiled at my expression. He pressed his lips to mine quickly before he began examining my hands, my arms, my face, looking for any injuries. I'd completely forgotten about my most recent accidental occurrence. "Are you alright, love?" he asked, stroking my face. I sighed.

"Yes, Edward I'm fine."

"No, Bella, you're not," came Alice's voice, right next to me. Her unexpected presence made me jump and then I felt a pain in my ankle. I inhaled sharply and then winced.

Edward must've read it in Alice's mind because he was already examining my ankle. Edward was saying something- much too fast for me to hear- but I'm sure it was directed at Alice. I know that she had just earned herself some bonus points by putting me in that tree. What with my lack of equilibrium and all. Edward's started to take off my sneaker, never so much as moving my already swollen ankle; within a few seconds, his cool hands were on my foot. His long, slender fingers were examining, his face calculating.

"It's definitely a sprain, I'll have to ask Carlisle to bandage it," he said softly, bringing his eyes up to meet mine once again. "What happened?" he asked gently, but I knew it well enough to hear the anger brewing inside him again

"I heard Emmett and Alice scream and I forgot that I was on a tree," I said blushing. He sighed and shook his head before lifting his hand to stroke my face.

"Always so caring, even for an indestructible vampire," he said, his lips turning up into a slight smile. I grinned back sheepishly.

"Well, I know that you want to murder my siblings," I said as I took his hand and entwined our fingers, his eyes got darker at the words. I avoided his gaze, staring at our entwined hands and continued, "So I figured you were doing exactly that, or something close," I said, warily looking into his eyes. He laughed once without humor.

"Oh my siblings are _not_ going unpunished, but I will definitely not be letting them off that easy," he growled. We stared into each others' eyes for an immeasurable amount of time, when I came up with a coherent thought. He was angry, absolutely livid. I know that my injury was just the icing on the cake. Remembering what-or should I say _who_ this anger was directed toward, I turned my head to see that Alice was gone.

"Where'd Alice and Emmett go?" I asked, though I'm fairly sure that I knew the answer.

"They went to try to protect what is theirs, although I must say that the attempt is in vain," he smiled darkly, mischievously. Yep, I was right. . I lifted my hand to stroke his cheek with my fingertips, and he closed his eyes, smiling gently and leaned into my palm.

"What are you going to do to them?" I asked softly, my burning curiosity getting the better of me. His smile darkened, but otherwise, he made no other comment; I let it go, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I missed you" I murmured. He caught my hand and kissed my wrist before looking at me, his eyes slightly lighter, but still dark. He flashed that crooked smile and pressed his marble lips to mine.

"I missed you too, my love. So much," he said kissing me again. This kiss was much more passionate, possessive. Our lips moved in perfect accord and I melted in Edward's arms, sighing contently as they tightened around me. Without breaking the kiss, Edward gently lifted me into his arms. I felt the wind rushing around me and I knew we were running…well…_Edward_ was anyway. I felt my lungs begin to burn and my heart was pounding loudly in my chest. Edward noticed though, as he broke the kiss but placed one more on my forehead.

"I love you," his said gently. It had seemed so long since I'd heard his voice say those words.

"I love you too," I whispered. Then a thought occurred to me…

"Edward who won the war?" he looked at me as if I was missing something obvious. Then he flashed a mischievous grin.

"Now, Bella," he said with a stern voice, " did you _really_ think I would let you win? I haven't forgotten that you were going along with this too ,you know," he growled playfully, both humor and mischief shining in his now topaz eyes. I gulped, which caused Edward to smile smugly. What would he make me do? I shook my head, trying to clear the possibilities from my head. Edward chuckled lightly and kissed me on my cheek.

"How is your ankle, love?" he asked gently, his voice mending with the blur of trees racing past us. Now that he mentioned it… my ankle _is_ throbbing. I looked up at him through my lashes.

"It hurts, Edward," I whispered. As soon as the words left my mouth, I saw the white house appear into view. I was caught by surprise when I heard Edward growl and tighten his grip on me, if that was even possible.

"What now?" he said, exasperated. I placed my palm on his smooth cheek and he turned to look into my eyes. I was momentarily lost in his eyes, but I managed to clear it…somehow.

"What's the matter?" I whispered.

"Mike," he snarled...

* * *

**YAY!! Team 'RED' Won!! =)... anyway...**

**Phew! I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. Now... with that said, can you please REVIEW?! Tell me what you think!**

**'See' you later (XoXo),**

**perfeccionista12**


	8. Visitor

__

Previously…

"What now?" he said, exasperated. I placed my palm on his smooth cheek and he turned to look into my eyes. I was momentarily lost in his eyes, but I managed to clear it…somehow.

"What's the matter?" I whispered.

"Mike," he snarled...

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't have time to respond, because right then Edward stopped at the porch steps. I looked behind us and saw Mike's car in the driveway. Edward walked into the house and I wasn't surprised to see everyone in the living room. My eyes squared in on Mike, who looked very uncomfortable, shifting uneasily on the white sofa. I had to stifle a giggle. I saw Emmett on the verge of hysterics as well. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air, so I decided to break it.

"Uh, hi Mike, um…what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to be polite. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks as I realized that I was still in Edward's arms. Mike must've noticed because I saw the anger and resentment in his eyes. He didn't even look like he'd heard me. "Mike?" I asked again. He blinked a few times and then looked at me.

"Huh? Oh sorry," he said. Edward growled lowly and tightened his arms around me." Well he was thinking of something alright. The thought made me blush. Edward placed his cold hand on my face and kissed my cheek softly. I smiled up at him and looked into his warm golden eyes. Had it only been three days? He grinned crookedly as we stared into each others' eyes....

I was pulled out of the moment when I heard Emmett clear his throat. "Yeesh, you guys are so lovey- dovey." he said amused. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks again. Edward glared at Emmett and tightened his arms around me, quite an accomplishment. I doubt even a newborn vampire with twice Emmett's strength could pull me from Edward's grasp at this moment. I suddenly felt a little afraid for him. Though, of course, Emmett seemed unperturbed. I knew Edward would get back at his siblings and I felt the strange wave of pity that filled me, but then again, Jasper was here and I can never be completely sure. I took a quick glance a Jasper and saw that he was looking a little worried. Huh. Maybe it was him.

"Um, Bella?" Mike called nervously. Oops. I had completely forgotten about Mike. I felt the traitor blush creep up into my cheeks as if it wanted to be present for the entire conversation. My eyes shot to his face and he was standing in front of us now.

"Yes, Mike?"

"Um, are you okay?" he asked, looking at my ankle.

"Yea," I breathed, "I just sprained my ankle, that's all." Edward tensed. I know how he hates when I don't admit how I was truly feeling. Mike nodded his head absently. It's not too surprising when I get hurt. It's like the circle of injuries. Second nature. I have had plenty of sprained ankles before, but this was unexpected; it throbbed- hard. It felt like the pain went straight through to my bone. I sucked in a sharp breath through my teeth.

"Bella?" Edward said, already walking toward the love seat. I could tell that he hated having to go at human speed while I was hurt. Edward was staring at me sadly, the unspoken question in his eyes. I tried to shake my head but the pain was far too substantial. He carried me quickly, but gently, to the loveseat and sat with me on his lap. Edward stroked my cheek soothingly, staring at Carlisle pointedly.

Carlisle came from his place on the couch next to Esme. He already had an ice pack and a roll of elastic bandages that I have come to know all too well. Another throb came and I whimpered lowly. Mike probably couldn't hear it, but Edward did. He rubbed my back, more anxiously this time, and kissed the top of my head. Alice came behind us and looked at me with a remorseful, apologetic look on her face. I smiled slightly in forgiveness, but I heard and felt the low warning growl that came through Edward's clenched teeth. Alice looked at him and then retreated from us with a horrified expression on her face. I looked at Edward reproachfully.

"You didn't need to growl at her," I said so low that I could barely hear myself. Alice looked at me and smiled timidly. Edward merely shook his head and mouthed the word 'later', with a certain familiar gleam in his eye. He turned his gaze to my ankle before I could decipher what it was. I nodded once; we'll discuss it later. I added mentally in my head. I felt a sudden coldness and realized that Carlisle was examining my foot. I looked at him and saw that he had a disapproving look on his face. I guess he knows what happened the past three days. Alice. I watched as he examined my latest injury, not once did it hurt. I sighed when he put the ice pack on my ankle and rolled the bandage on around it. He worked slightly faster than a human should, but Mike seemed like he was in a daze.

"So, Mike, what brings you here?" I asked trying to bring him back. He looked for a moment like he had just been taken from deep thought. Probably the case. I wondered if he'd even heard me until his baby blue eyes met mine, evident confusion on his face.

"My mom ordered new uniforms for the store," his tone was sort of annoyed and exasperated, as though he'd argued this before. "She gave me specific directions to personally deliver this to you, then watch your reaction to it. She would have waited to show you at work but she has a conference in Seattle. Sorry, she's kind of obsessive about minor details." he tossed me the plastic bag- big mistake. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. I should have known better by now. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's hand holding the bag a foot away from my face. I looked up and saw Edward glowering at a now stunned Mike.

"Sorry!" he yelled automatically, cringing away from Edward's glare. I smiled a little. I guess people just sometimes forget the unnatural lack of coordination I have. Although to Edward, it seems, there's no excuse, as he was still glaring at Mike. I sighed and touched Edward's hand, still holding the bag a little too tightly. He immediately turned his head and looked at me, the irritation still prominent on his features. I smiled a little and held my hand out for the bag. Although the anger never left his eyes, the crooked smile I loved best flashed across his face as he placed the bag in my hand. I opened it quickly, not really caring. I knew that Mike would tell his mom my reaction, so I tried to keep my face composed, polite. I opened the package and saw the new dark green vest with the words Newton's on the back. I saw Alice's grimace and had to bite my lip to hold the laughter, though I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. I unfolded it and held out in front of me for good measure. I heard Edward chuckle and I guess I hadn't done a very good job. Then I looked at Mike, who was scrutinizing my face.

"Thanks, Mike…it's…nice," I said, searching for the right words. I tried to make my voice as convincing as possible, though not quite succeeding. Mike didn't seem to notice-or he didn't look like he did.

"No problem, Bella," he said, inching toward the door. I always seem to forget the aversion humans are supposed to have when they are near the Cullens. "See you later," he called closing the door before I could even respond.

After the sound of Mike's car faded (from how far I could hear), I turned to look at my future family. Everyone was staring at Edward with nothing but fear in their gold eyes, except Carlise and Esme, that is. I shifted my gaze to Edward, confused. Seeming to sense my gaze, Edward looked down to meet my confused eyes. He smiled warmly and took me into his arms. I felt a slight breeze and then we were on the bed in his room. my lips suddenly very busy. His lips were urgent against mine, and I felt every plane of his cold body against mine. I could tell that he'd missed me as I missed him. I felt the tip of his tongue glide across my bottom lip and I parted my lips with a sigh. I expected him to pull away, but to my utter astonishment, this wasn't the case. His tongue, cold as ice and smooth as silk, ran along the inside of my bottom lip, testing his self control. After a few more minutes of hesitant exploration, he grew more confident, gently nudging my tongue with the slightest of pressure, still slightly cautious as to not put me too close to his teeth. Edward's heady aroma clung to the air around us and I was too dizzy to notice the burn in my lungs until Edward reluctantly to lay his ear over my heart. We lay there, me gasping for air and Edward listening to my frantically beating heart.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly. Over me, I could feel Edward's chest vibrate with a faint chuckle. He wrapped his arms around me, locking me in the inescapable confinement of his arms. Not that I would ever want to leave.

"Bella, do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" he whispered in my ear, though his crooked smile was genuine, the emotion was evident in his topaz eyes. I smiled as he lowered his head to mine and placed a lingering kiss on my lips. I knew exactly what he meant. I placed my hands on either side of his face and rubbed my thumbs back and forth across his cheeks. He lifted his head slightly to kiss my forehead.

"I missed your smile," he said softly, kissing the corner of my mouth. I felt my lips pulling up at the corners in response. "I missed your smell," he said silkily, lowering his head to run his nose along my throat. He placed a loving kiss on my pulse point. I felt his lips turn up into that crooked smile when my heart started pounding. "I missed that too," he said gently, kissing my cheek. "I missed your eyes," he murmured, kissing my eyelids. "I missed you," he repeated fiercely, kissing the tip of my nose. This was too much. It felt like my heart might burst from the love I felt for him. I pulled his face to mine fiercely, our lips moving in sync with the rhythm of my heart's jagged beating. He pulled away abruptly, as if something just occurred to him. I opened my eyes, and gasped when I saw the mischief in his eyes. My eyes narrowed in response. I was about to warn him but he got the word in before I could.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said, disapproving. The hint of humor that layered his velvet voice would have been hard to catch if I hadn't known it so well. I gulped, which caused his smug smirk to grow wider, if that was possible. I remembered his words on our way home...

**__**

"Now, Bella," he said with a stern voice, " did you really think I would let you win? I haven't forgotten that you were going along with this too ,you know."

"Oh no," I whispered. Edward chuckled darkly and scooped me gently into his arms.

"Oh yes, love," he said mischievously, placing a gentle kiss on my ankle, then my forehead. I sighed, defeated. Edward just smiled as he flitted to the Cullen's massive dining room. Sitting there was my soon to be family. Carlisle and Esme both radiating disapproval, Jasper relaxed, but worried, Rosalie angry but smug, and finally Alice and Emmett, scared. I felt a cold chill run down my spine when I realized that that was where I belonged. Edward placed me in the chair carefully and took the seat next to mine. He was wearing a sadistically smug smile and I realized that this punishment was long awaited. He'd wanted to punish them for this- us I amended in my head. Edward glanced around the table and turned his head to wink at me. I smiled at him. I can never be mad at him. Then Edward turned toward Carlisle and Esme.

"Do you mind if I do the honors?" he said in a sickly sweet voice. Carlisle nodded slowly, broadly motioning with his hand around the table. Alice looked at him sadly, but Carlisle merely shook his head and motioned with his chin toward Edward. Alice looked at Esme for a last hope, but she responded just the same. With a heavy sigh, she reluctantly turned her fearful gaze back on Edward. He didn't hesitate. I felt the blood draining from my face. Edward noticed and kissed my palm in reassurance before turning toward our family.

"Alright. Firstly," he said...

**To be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Now, I am ending this story here, but there will most definitely be a sequel. I don't have it in my heart to leave it like that. Especially when I have all these ideas!! =) **

**I also have a few one shots and another story on the way. It's called 'Dartmouth'. Put me on author alert and you will be the first to know. (Don't you just LOVE how that works?!) Anywhoo, until then, keep an eye out. Oh and REVIEW!! ;)**

**x0x0,**

**perfeccionista12**


	9. Sequel is now up!

_Carnival II: The Punishment_ is now up!!

Summary: What happens when Edward takes away what his siblings hold most dear?

Please read and Review….

X0x0,

Perfeccionista12


End file.
